


The Summer Rain

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Little Space Shorts [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Calum and Luke want to play in the rain. Michael's not a fan of thunder.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Little Space Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write but I've had the idea for even longer. Thank u frank for letting me send u random parts and then yelling abt how cute they r, really boosted my ego <3
> 
> Written on my phone's notes app so pls excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.

###

"Dada! Dada!" Ashton startled slightly as Luke and Calum tumbled into the room, bounding over.

He raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious, "Hi there bugs, what can I do for you?" The pair had woken up regressed, but had kept each other entertained for most of the morning.

Calum was bouncing on his heels, and Luke beamed at him, encouraging.

"Rainin'!" Calum said, and Luke cheered.

"Can we go play outside? Please please please-" Luke whined, and suddenly Ashton was met with two sets of puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Alright, but you've got to put boots and coats on, we don't want you to get sick," He booped each of them on the nose, before herding them into the hallway to get their coats.

"Where's Michael?" He asked, helping Calum with his boots.

"In his room," Luke said, "He didn't wanna play," he frowned a little.

Calum nodded, "Video game," he said, like a confirmation.

Ashton chuckled, "Alright, as long as he's okay."

He turned to Luke, helping him with his boots, before the two littles sprang to their feet and dashed outside. Ashton shrugged his own coat on before following, a fond smile firmly set on his face.

By the time he got there, Luke was already jumping in the puddles, giggling to himself. Predictably, Calum was on his knees by the flowerbed, fingers buried in the dirt, jeans caked in mud.

Ashton leant against the wall, just keeping an eye on them. Luke seemed content to splash about by himself, making up his own games and running around. Occasionally he'd slide a little, and Ashton was ready for the tears that would come if he fell, but he managed to catch himself each time.

"Dada!" Calum called out, hurrying over, hands clasped around something Ashton couldn't see.

"What is it bub?" He asked, although he could already guess.

And he was right, as Calum extended his hands to show him the worm he was carefully holding.

"Friend!" Calum said, beaming.

Ashton shook his head fondly, "That's lovely sweetheart, but I think your new friend would be happier if you put him back in the dirt. That's where his family is."

Calum nodded, and carried the worm back to the flower bed. Ashton heard him saying goodbye before placing him back down.

Just then, a crack of thunder sounded, followed quickly by a flash of lighting. Luke yelped, and this was what sent him tumbling, landing in a puddle with a splash. Instantly, his lower lip jutted out, wide blue eyes turning to Ashton, already brimming with tears.

Ashton carefully made his way over and picked him up, making sure he was stable on his own two feet before grabbing his hand.

"Calum, c'mon, we're gonna go inside now. We don't wanna be out during a storm."

Calum nodded, making his way inside. Ashton followed, gently guiding Luke.

"Boots off on the mat, we don't wanna track dirt everywhere," Ashton directed, helping them both out. He also took their coats, hanging them up to dry.

Calum stripped down to his underwear almost instantly, holding his muddy clothes in his equally as muddy hand.

Ashton considered for a moment, "Alright, Bath time for the both of you I think. You don't wanna get too cold. Then we can put our jammies on and watch a film, how's that sound?"

Despite his tears, Luke made a happy noise, leaning into Ashton's side. Calum cheered, bouncing on his toes.

"Michael bath?" Calum asked eagerly, and Ashton shook his head.

"No pup, Michael doesn't need a bath because he didn't play outside and get all muddy."

Calum frowned, but seemed to accept Ashton's answer.

Ashton nudged the two of them upstairs, and started running the bath. Luke took his clothes off too, shivering slightly. Ashton put some bubble bath in the water and quickly went to dump their clothes in the wash. By the time he got back, the bath was full enough.

He tested the temperature, before allowing the two of them to get in. It was a bit of a squeeze with the size of them both, but neither of them were adverse to a bit of contact.

Luke patted at the bubbles occasionally, giggling a little whenever Calum flicked some towards him. Ashton helped Calum scrub the mud off his hands, and helped both of them clean up.

Eventually, Luke started to yawn and Calum's eyes started drooping, so Ashton pulled the plug and wrapped them up in bug fluffy towels.

"Naptime I think," He said, corralling them both into Luke's room. He dried them up and got them into their pyjamas, and it was a credit to how tired they were that neither of them complained.

Once the pair were situated, pacifiers firmly in place, Ashton left the room, leaving the door open so he could hear when he woke up.

A rumble of thunder startled him as he was cleaning up the bathroom, and he heard a quiet whimper. He ducked into Luke's room, but the two were still asleep, which left one other option.

He headed down the hallway to Michael's room and knocked on the door gently. Instead of a response, there was another muffled whimper. Ashton opened the door.

"Oh, love-"

Michael was wrapped up in his blanket, a soft white thing patterned with blue and green dinosaurs. His stuffed vaporeon was tucked close to his chest, obscuring the lover half of his face, and he was chewing on it's ear absently.

His face was streaked with tears, and he flinched as another rumble of thunder echoed through the room.

Ashton made his way over to the bed, scooping Michael up into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry baby," Ashton spoke softly, "I didn't think to come check on you."

Michael sniffled, "I should've told you I didn't like the storms."

"Darling no," Ashton frowned, hugging him closer, "It's not your fault at all. Cal said you were playing video games, so I thought you'd be okay. I should've checked on you sooner."

Michael whimpered softly at the next rumble of thunder, and Ashton rubbed his back, cooing gently.

Eventually, Michael wore himself out. Ashton carefully lifted him up, carrying him into Luke's room. The other two were still curled together, Luke making quiet noises as he suckled his pacifier, probably dreaming about something.

As carefully as possible, Ashton laid Michael down next to Calum. Michael instantly latched onto him, and Calum made a soft noise, blearily opening his eyes.

"Its alright pup," Ashton murmured, "Michael didn't like the storm, so you and Luke are gonna keep him safe, yeah?"

"Safe," Calum mumbled around his pacifier, before tucking his face into Michael's shoulder and going back to sleep.

Ashton grinned and headed out the room. He hesitated in the doorway for a moment, just appreciating the scene.

And if he snapped a quick picture before he left, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> comments greatly appreciated. 
> 
> find me here on [Tumblr](https://worriedflurried-minds.tumblr.com//)


End file.
